How To Kiss Your Lover Who Taller Than You
by Akai Momo
Summary: Cerita tentang Baekhyun yang sama sekali belum pernah dicium Chanyeol di bibirnya, dan semakin runyam ketika ia justru kabur, menjerit dan mengatai Chanyeol mesum saat lelaki tinggi tersebut akan menciumnya. Dengan bantuan juga dorongan psikis dari Luhan, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Tao, Baekhyun pun berusaha untuk mendapatkan sensasi berciuman meskipun diam-diam! (Yaoi!Chanbaek)


**How To Kiss Your Lover Who Taller Than You**

.

**Screenplays!Chanbaek with!others**

.

**T**

.

**Akai momo**

.

**All about characters is not mine, just fic and story idea**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative universe with much baby typo**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary! **::

Baekhyun kesal, dan kegugupan dibalik sifat emosionalnya pun melanda ketika kelima sahabatnya bertanya-tanya soal sejauh manakah ia berpacaran dengan sang kekasih -yang notabene salah seorang anggota _band_ sekolah-, dan mereka terus memaksa hingga Baekhyun dengan wajah merah menahan malu dan kesal menjawab blak-blakan.

Dan setelah mendengar pernyataan menyedihkan Baekhyun, Luhan, sambil menggebrak meja layaknya seorang hakim yang memvonis kasus tanpa didampingi palu kebanggaan, berkata dengan lantangnya di tengah kebisingan cafe yang mereka kunjungi hari itu: "Setelah mendengar pengakuan dari terdakwa saudari (Baekhyun: "harusnya 'saudara', dasar kau rusa betina genit!") si _pendek bin cebol_ Byun Baekhyun, akhirnya kita memutuskan bahwa kita akan membantu Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari si _tinggi_ _tiang jemuran_ Park Chanyeol...!"

"Bisa tidak kau menyebut namaku dan nama pacarku dengan sebutan normal, Rusa betina genit..?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Characters**:

(1) Byun Baekhyun : 11-4/ emosional &amp; penggugup (terkadang bisa melakukan keduanya di saat bersamaan, tapi mengelak jika disebut _tsundere_ oleh orang-orang saat '_itu_'nya kambuh)

(2) Xi Luhan : 12-1/ genit &amp; pengacau situasi-kondisi (bahkan cenderung bertingkah memalukan sekalipun di tempat umum, jika sudah begitu, anak-anak lainnya akan menganggap jika Luhan bukan kawanannya)

(3) Do Kyungsoo : 10-5/ _Introvert_ &amp; pecinta gunting (selalu membawa gunting merah kesayangannya kemanapun dan kebiasaannya, gunting itu ia bersihkan dengan saputangan yang dibasahi air suci -entah darimana ia mendapatkannya-)

(4) Kim Minseok : 12-4/ percaya hal berbau mitos atau mistis dan tukang makan (sekalinya gemuk, itu karena dia makan sambil dikerubungi banyak pikiran, namun teramat jarang dia seperti itu)

(5) Zhang Yixing : 11-1/ pendiam &amp; bermulut tajam (bahkan dia pernah mengata-ngatai sang ketua osis -Kim Joonmyun- dengan kata sarkastisnya, yang diakhiri dengan ciuman panas di lorong kelas 11 yang saat itu sedang jam istirahat)

(6) Huang Zi Tao : 10-1/ penakut, tidak peka &amp; hebatnya memiliki kemampuan wushu yang cukup mumpuni (pernah sekali itu ia berkelahi dengan kakak kelasnya -Wu Yifan- yang seorang pentolan sekolah gara-gara menakut-nakutinya di toilet, dan entah kenapa kakak kelas itu justru berakhir di kamar rawat inap rumah sakit)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**0.5 | Vonis**

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti kebiasaan yang telah mendarah daging ketika mereka -keenam siswa menengah atas dengan paras yang jauh dari kata _tampan_\- bertemu sapa sepulang sekolah, setiap sebulan sekali seperti jadwal bulanan wanita yang dalam fase masa suburnya, mereka akan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi cafe sebagai tempat _tongkrongan_ nyaman, aman dan tepat(?).

Kalau sudah begitu, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, mereka pasti akan berebutan dengan pengunjung cafe lain untuk mendapatkan meja strategis; di pojok dekat dengan jendela: pokoknya harus! Dan setelahnya akan ribut-ribut menyebutkan pesanan pada sang pelayan dengan mulut terbuka lebar layaknya anak burung yang meminta asupan nutrisi pada sang induk. Pelayan wanita berambut ikal sebahu itu, pelayan yang selalu sama yang melayani dan mencatat pesanan mereka setiap kali datang berkunjung, hanya bisa memasang wajah datar tanpa gairah.

"Baiklah," menarik nafas dengan dramatisnya, kelereng pelayan wanita itu menyusuri catatan dalam kertas pesanan yang ia bawa. "Kalian memesan semua yang kalian pesan, jadi mohon tunggu sebentar, adik-adik.."

"Hei, memangnya apa yang kami pesan, nona pelayan..?" sahut Xiumin. Menopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tangannya dan menatap jahil. "Bukankah sebelum nona pergi, nona harus mengulang pesanan kami untuk memastikan tidak ada kesalahan...?"

_'Dasar bocah bakpao cerewet sialan! Kudo'akan semoga kau mendapat pacar pria bermuka kotak, bukan wanita bermuka kotak..!'_ batin pelayan wanita tersebut karena merasa dipermainkan. Lalu tersenyum sangat-sangat-sangat manis, dan sambil menahan rasa geram karena keenam pengunjung kurang ajar itu terkikik-kikik riang gembira setelah ia bersedia melakukannya, pelayan wanita bertubuh mungil itu mengeja kembali hasil catatannya, yang memakan hingga tiga lembar penuh catatan pesanan. "Dan terakhir, _triplet ice-waffle_, _hot_ _macaroni schottle_, _mocca float_, _ramyun_, dan _strawberry sundae_ masing-masing satu. Jadi," stabilkan nafas beberapa detik. "Apa ada yang keliru, adik-adik...?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Nah, kami akan menunggu di sini." mereka serempak bertepuk tangan persis seperti bocah.

Dan pelayan wanita itu pergi dengan sebelah tangan yang mengurut-urut dadanya, menenangkan emosi dan melenyapkan keinginan untuk tidak mencakar ganas wajah mereka satu persatu di tempat.

Ia tidak peduli jika seandainya sejak ia datang untuk menanyakan pesanan pada keenam lelaki muda itu, para pengunjung rela berhenti beraktivitas barang sejenak hanya untuk melihat kejahilan apa lagi yang mereka lakukan.

Oh ya, mereka selalu menjadi pusat perhatian karena kehebohan dan keberisikan masing-masing, entah mempermasalahkan apa, tapi itu sedikit tidak lazim mengingat para pengunjung dan staf cafe mempercayai bahwa gender mereka seluruhnya lelaki, tapi heboh seperti sekumpulan wanita sosialita yang berkumpul untuk arisan macam-macam.

Seperti detik ini juga.

"Hei-hei-hei, kalian tahu tidak, kalau akhirnya Sehun menembakku, kemarin saat kita berjalan-jalan ke Lotte world~~!" Luhan, menangkup kedua pipinya yang bersemu, lalu memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya di tempat.

Tao, dengan wajah polos, mengedip-ngedip lalu berujar lantang. "Sehun menembakmu, _gege_..?! Tapi kau masih selamat sekarang! Apa kau punya kemampuan kebal tubuh sampai-sampai peluru yang ditembakkan Sehun tidak menembus tubuhmu, _gege_..?!"

Hening, cafe itu hening dengan suasana senyap yang _chaos_.

Lalu, setelah melahap penuh enam puluh detik lamanya, Baekhyun menjitak Tao dan Xiumin menepuk-nepuk lembut bekas jitakan Baekhyun, ketika melihat Tao akan memuntahkan air matanya. Jika Tao sudah menangis, susah sekali dijinakkan kecuali dengan sogokan satu barang bermerek _Gucci_, dan mungkin Baekhyun melupakan fakta mengerikan itu karena terlampau dibutakan oleh kekesalan dan rasa gemas akan kepolosan sang wushu panda.

"Maksudnya Luhan itu, hari minggu kemarin Sehun menyatakan cinta padanya, memintanya untuk menjadi pacar si cadel (Luhan: "biarpun cadel, dia _sedikit_ pintar daripada kau, Bakpao berjalan!") bin albino (Luhan: "biarpun begitu, dia tetap seksi kalau telanjang bulat, Bakpau berjalan!") (Kyungsoo: "_hyung_, kalimatmu itu berbahaya, kita masih di tempat umum, tahu.") teman sekelasmu itu, kau mengerti...?"

"Oohh..." Tao mengangguk, lalu kepalanya mendarat di jendela cafe dan menatap Luhan yang ada di seberang meja dengan tatapan merajuk. "Kenapa tidak bicara terus terang saja kalau yang mau maksud itu pernyataan cinta...? Kalau menembakkan 'kan, Tao hanya tahu kalau itu salah satu kegiatan keren dengan alat sejenis senjata api, _gege_. Kau bodoh."

"Kau... Berani sekali menyebutku bodoh, sedangkan tingkah laku dan pemahamanmu seperti anak tk yang terjebak di tubuh anak SMA." sudut bibir Luhan mengedut-ngedut jelas. "Jadi begitulah! Dia menembakku di bangku bawah pohon, sambil menyodorkan se-cup _ice_ _bubble_, dan setelah aku menjawab 'iya.' dia langsung menciumku dengan dalaaaaaamm.. sekali!"

"Heuh. Dasar _kere_, kurang romantis, masa' menembak pujaan hati harus dengan se-cup _ice_ _bubble _yang harganya saja tidak seberapa..?" Yixing mendengus dan menatap tanpa minat ke luar cafe. Luhan yang tepat duduk di sampingnya, hanya meringis, lalu menggembungkan pipi, dan mencubit ganas kedua pipi Yixing hingga lelaki berlesung pipit dan pembicara sarkastis itu menjerit mengaduh. "Dia itu kreatif dan aku benci _mainstream_, jadi apa salahnya kalau menembak seseorang dengan se-cup _ice_ _bubble_ bukan setangkai mawar merah, hem..? Hem..? Daripada sibuk berkata sinis tentang cerita pernyataan cinta Sehun padaku, kenapa nggak kau urusi saja tingkah ketua osis kesayanganmu, Xingxing~~?"

"Dia bukan kesayanganku, _gege_! Aw, lepaskaaaannn...! Aku tidak mau menyayangi orang sok baik sok ramah, tukang cari muka dan tukang tebar pesona macam dia!"

"Kau bilang begitupun," Kyungsoo, duduk di sebelah Luhan yang masih sibuk mencubiti Yixing, menyahut dengan nada kalem sambil mengusap-usap gunting merah jimatnya dengan saputangan basah. "Kau selalu tidak akan melawan ciuman ganas yang dilakukan Joonmyun-_sunbae_ padamu, _hyung_, sama seperti tadi pagi, iya, kan..? Itu mengenaskan sekali."

"Apa..?! Jadi mereka berciuman di lorong kelas sepuluh..?!" Xiumin menyahut nyaring, mengagetkan pengunjung lain. Yixing kelabakan, dan dengan pipi merah antara malu, kesal atau akibat dari serangan cubitan gemas Luhan tadi, mengelaknya dengan kaku. "I-itu karena dia yang bertingkah di hadapanku..! Dianya saja yang mesum, selalu mencium ganas diriku..!"

"Singa tidak akan bertindak kalau tidak dipancing daging segar, sama saja seperti Joonmyun-_sunbae_ yang tidak akan diam kalau gege terus-menerus bermulut tajam padanya." Baekhyun membela Kyungsoo, dan dapat dilihatnya jika Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis berterima kasih. "Mungkin semuanya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu jika ada kesempatannya, Yixing-_hyung_, dan aku juga akan begitu! Tapi berterimakasihlah," Baekhyun menepuk dadanya bangga. "Aku sudah punya pacar, jadi aku tak ingin dan tak akan macam-macam padamu, hyung, karena Chanyeol saja sudah cukup memuaskanku!"

"Memuaskanmu..? Berarti kau dan Chanyeol sudah ke tahap _uh-ah-oh-yes-oh-no_ begitu...? (Xiumin: "oh, sialan Luhan! Kita masih di tempat umum dan kau mengatakannha dengan suara sejelas mungkin, dasar rusa betina genit!") sudah berapa kali kalian melakukannya, Baekhyun..?!" Luhan melepaskan cubitan di pipi Yixing dan memilih mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun. Mata rusanya berkilat-kilat cantik penuh rasa penasaran.

"Uh... Kukira pikiranmu terlalu jauh, _hyung_." Baekhyun mulai gelisah dalam duduknya. Kelereng coklat tuanya tidak menatap kelereng hitam jelaga Luhan, dan memilih untuk menatap langit sore dari balik jendela cafe. Jawaban itu membuat semuanya mengernyitkan dahi, semuanya, termasuk pengunjung dan staf cafe yang mendengar jelas obrolan mereka. "Maksudmu..?" Yixing meminta konfirmasi.

"Maksudku... luhan-_hyung_, atau kalian semua, terlalu berpikir jauh soal hubunganku dengan Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo meniup-niup bagian _stainless stell_-nya sang gunting merah tercinta. "Lalu kami harus berpikir sejauh mana soal kalian, eh..?"

"Ya-ya-ya..?! Kau tidak mungkin punya hubungan yang membosankan 'kan, Baekhyun..? Maksudku," Xiumin berdeham mencari kata tepat. "Setidaknya, kau pasti sekarang sudah tahap memberi _kode seksual_, kan..?"

"Em.. Ti-ti-tidak sampai kearah itu juga, _hyung_."

"Memang sampai sejauh mana, sih..?!" Luhan mulai jengah dengan tarik-ulur Baekhyun. "Kau terlalu berbelit-belit!" semua orang dalam cafe itu mengiyakan pendapat Luhan.

"Ya, beritahu kami, Baekhyun-_gege_," Tao mengoyang-goyangkan bahunya dari jauh. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan antara Byun Baekhyun si penggugup dan emosional dengan Park Chanyeol si _easy going_-tidak peka dan anak _band_ sekolah. "Aku sangat-sangat-sangat penasaran dengan perkembangan hubungan kalian yang sudah hampir tiga bulan ini."

"Beritahu kami, Baekhyun, jangan _medit_ dan pelit seperti Leeteuk-_sunbae_." Yixing blak-blakan membawa nama seorang sunbae sekaligus ketua klub tarinya yang terkenal pelit di kalangan anak-anak klub. "Kalau kau pelit, nanti hidungmu _tembus ke dalam_ seperti _Kkamjong_ baru tahu rasa. (Kyungsoo: "_hyung_, kebetulan aku sedang ingin mengunting-gunting sesuatu.. *_cekris-cekris-cekris_* kau mau menjadi yang pertama untuk hari ini, _hyung_-ah..?")"

"Beritahu aku atau kau akan kucubit sampai pipimu membengkak!" Luhan dan Xiumin serempak memberikan ancaman _girly_.

Baekhyun kesal, dan kegugupan dibalik sifat emosionalnya pun melanda ketika kelima sahabatnya bertanya-tanya soal sejauh manakah ia berpacaran dengan sang kekasih -yang notabene salah seorang anggota _band_ sekolah-, dan mereka terus memaksa hingga Baekhyun, dengan wajah merah menahan malu, kesal dan gugupnya yang mencuat drastis menjawab blak-blakan.

"A-a-a-ak-ak-aku dan Chanyeol hanya sebatas bergandengan tangan, berpelukan dan ciuman ringan di wajah saja, _hyung_-ah/ _saeng_-ah...! Ti-ti-ti-tidak untuk ci-ci-ciuman dalam di bibir, ko-ko-kode-kode seksual ataupun o-o-olahraga ranjang!"

Sekejap cafe pun hening untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hanya terdengar detik jam, bunyi pancuran di akuarium penghias cafe, suara _coffe-maker_ yang mendesau-desau khas, suara deru _air_ _conditioner_, dan suara bising dari luar cafe yang merambat ke dalam

Ada banyak ekspresi yang terpahat di wajah orang-orang, entah itu melongo idiot, terkejut dengan ekspresi dramatis, ataupun menahan tawa amat-sangat yang akan meledak dalam waktu tak tahu kapan.

Sementara sang pelaku keheningan hanya bisa meringis dengan wajah merah padam yang ia sembunyikan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia meringis dan mengumpat-umpat dalam hati atas keblak-blakannya berkata demikian. Apalagi saat Baekhyun berkata tadi, ia mengatakannya sambil menjerit ingin menangis atas fakta yang menurutnya membuatnya dilema lahir batin.

"Kok bisa, sih..?" Yixing bertanya dengan nada yang sama ketika ia berkata _ewh-itu-menjijikkan_.

"Te-te-tentu sa-saja bisa!" Baekhyun membela diri, tapi gagal. Justru ia seolah menunjukan bahwa memang begitulah adanya. "Ba-baiklah.. Aku mengaku ka-ka-ka-kalau aku malu setiap akan dicium Chanyeol di bibir."

"Kenapa malu..?" Luhan mengernyit dalam, tapi tak lama ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu, 'setiap akan'..? Berarti Chanyeol pernah mencoba menciummu di bibir..?"

"Ya, per-per-pernah. Ta-ta-tapi tidak jadi karena aku kabur setelah menamparnya sambil menjerit mesum."

"Kau ini, pacar minta cium bibir saja tidak boleh..? Kau sebut dia mesum lagi." Kyungsoo mendesah lelah. "Kau pacar tidak pengertian dan tidak peka, _hyung_."

"Sialan! A-a-aku 'kan malu, Kyungsoo! Apalagi dengan tinggi tubuh kami yang cukup menyebalkan, jika kami berciuman, maka aku akan kelelahan karena selalu mengadah keatas terus!" lagi, Baekhyun membela diri sekaligus mempermalukan diri dengan kelemahannya sendiri. "Aku tidak mau begitu! A-a-aku mengaku kalau aku iri mendengar cerita Luhan-_hyung_ tadi, dan tiba-tiba jadi ingin merasakan sensasi saat bibirku dicium juga. Tapi aku gengsi untuk meminta padanya, apalagi setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol-lah yang justru meminta maaf padaku dan dia bilang tak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Baekhyun mengusak-usak kasar rambutnya, frustasi. "aku jadi kesal sendiri, kalian tahu...! Aku merasa menyedihkan, ditambah dengan fakta Yixing-_hyung_ yang bukan siapa-siapanya Joonmyun-_sunbae_ saja sudah berkali-kali berciuman (Yixing: "kau tidak perlu membawa-bawa masalah itu, cebol..!"), sedangkan aku yang statusnya telah _taken_ _by_ Pak Chanyeol...?!"

Hening lagi, curhatan Baekhyun benar-benar mampu menghipnotis orang-orang sampai tak ada satupun yang membuat keributan untuk sekedar menyela.

Setelah lima menit hening semu, dan setelah mendengar pernyataan menyedihkan Baekhyun, Luhan, sambil menggebrak meja layaknya seorang hakim yang memvonis kasus tanpa didampingi palu kebanggaan, berkata dengan lantangnya di tengah kebisingan cafe yang mereka kunjungi hari itu: "Setelah mendengar pengakuan dari terdakwa saudari (Baekhyun: "harusnya 'saudara', dasar kau rusa betina genit!") si _pendek bin cebol_ Byun Baekhyun, akhirnya kita memutuskan bahwa kita akan membantu Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari si _tinggi_ _tiang jemuran_ Park Chanyeol...!"

"Bisa tidak kau menyebut namaku dan nama pacarku dengan sebutan normal, Rusa betina genit..?!"

Selesai Baekhyun menjerit kesal atas ucapan Luhan yang menyebut namanya dihiasi dengan kata yang membuatnya tambah frustasi, tepuk tangan meriah dan siulan nyaringpun menggema di cafe, merambat dari dalam untuk keluar dan mengirimkan suara kekaguman-kebahagiaan-penuh harapan kepada langit senja yang telah berganti baju dan duduk tenang menikmati tarian mesra antara angin sore dan arakan awan putih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The end/ To be continued...?**

.

.

.

Aku terkena virus mematikan tapi justru membuatku tertawa bahagia: _Chanbaek-virus._.!

Aku jadi ingin membuat ff _multi-chap_ khusus tentang dua orang itu, dan dengan ide cerita yang kebetulan datang bermain di pikiranku, jadilah ff ini! XD

Jadi, mau lanjut atau tidak..?

_Jaa, review please_...? :3

.

.


End file.
